


City Lights

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Song fic writing challenge [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, writer!harry, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels alone in the city of lights, feels so alone trying to get his writing out there and then he meets Niall who reminds him how perfect his writng is, him and Niall together in the city lights</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 30 day Song fic challenge in which I put my spotify on shuffle and the first 30 songs I had to write a prompt about. This first song was: City Lights by Bridget Mendler and you can follow both my Tumblrs if you please. My personal one: http://jfc-yourelike-sexonwheels.tumblr.com/   
> And my Narry and Ziam one: http://narryandziam-makemehappy.tumblr.com/

_Getting so lost, like a cast away_   
_Feeling so crossed, like a renegade_   
_And I'm tryna call out in the big city_   
_Just a small voice and no ones listening to me_

“Sorry Mr. Styles, the publishing company turned it down.” Perrie, the young intern said to Harry when he questioned her about his novel that he had sent to them. She looked apologetic and sympathetic towards him and he absolutely hated it.

“Oh well if anything comes up tell them to give me a call yeah?” He asks, trying and failing to sound casual. His throat feels scratchy and dry, there’s this nymbing feeling in his heart because this is the fifth one! The fifth company to turn down his novel. He couldn’t keep posting his stories on some blog that wouldn’t get him famous.

“Sure will.” Perrie said with a fake smile, Harry liked Perrie. He came to the company for a whole week and he’d have conversations with her about the people who got published there. Red Grove Publishings, was a huge company! Harry nodded slowly at her than turned around and walked out the door.

Not wanting to go home yet Harry walked slowly to the pub he knew laid ahead, he had passed it before and occasionally walked into it. He had made friends in the bartenders, Zayn and Liam who were completely different yet smitten with each other. Harry dug his hands into his coat pocket as he walked, the chilly October air was not very cold for Harry, the boy was born in England for Christ Sakes but it was still cold and New York was a different kind of cold, maybe since the place was so strange to him. While England cold was a warm inviting kind of cold where you wanted to snuggle up with the one you loved, New York cold was bitter and taunting.

He hated New York! He hated that he took off just to become some author when he could’ve chosen to be whatever he wanted. He was a sheltered kid but he always adored writing, liked how a writer could bring you places that you’d never been, make you feel happiness that you’d never felt before.

Before Harry could think further into it, he was already in front of the pub and he slowly pulled the door open, walking inside. Since it was daytime there wasn’t many people, just lawyers who needed a break, alcoholics who just needed a drink and just some people who needed some quiet before the place got to quiet. Harry understood their pain.

He walked over to the counter, expected to be greeted by a brooding Zayn or a grinning Liam but he was greeted by a blonde kid whistling. Harry stared at the blonde person standing behind the counter and Harry observed him, pale skin that was littered with some beauty marks, blue eyes that were currently staring at him and pink lips. Harry had flings with guys before, he had flings with everybody, he didn’t care about the gender or whatever he just liked pretty things.

“Need something?” The pretty boy asked and his accent was… Irish, Harry noted. He liked Irish accents, he used to have a little redhead Irish girl who could roll a blunt with her toes. Now he noted he had nobody, not even a goldfish and he didn’t want to bring his cat Molly along with him to New York and he was happy he didn’t.

“Where’s Zayn and Liam?” Harry asked, he realized that sounded rude before he could take it back but the boy didn’t seem to mind.

“Having intercourse in the bathroom.” The boy said with a joking tone in his voice, he was staring at Harry with those big blue eyes and Harry quirked his lips in a small smile.

“When aren’t they, I'm Harry.” He stated and the boy laughed,

“I honestly have never seen Liam so smitten in my life,it’s scary, I'm Niall.” Niall stated and Harry chuckled,

“So you know Liam, hmm?” He asked and Niall nodded,

“He was my mate when I moved to Wolverhampton from Ireland and than I moved back to Ireland for some time, he moved here and than I’m calling him asking him for a place to stay and he’s agreeing. A saint that Liam.” Niall stated and Harry nodded because Liam was, he was too good for his own good.

“Yeah.” Harry mused staring at Niall, Niall was honestly one of the prettiest creatures Harry had ever seen. He also had that youthful glow about him and Harry just wanted to write about him, about blonde hair and blue eyes, about clear braces and loud laughs. Harry snapped out of it just in time to realize Niall was blushing under Harry’s gaze.

“You still haven’t told me what you wanted?” Niall asked and Harry found himself going,

“You.” Harry is a flirty person but his last fling was two months ago with a French girl named Laurel. He stared at Niall who turned a deep crimson again,

“I uh get off in thirty minutes.” Niall stated and Harry nodded thoughtfully,

“I’ll wait.”

~~

Harry wakes up the next day with a heavy arm strewn over his torso. Harry blinks and lolls his head to the side where the arm is coming from and realizes to his surprise and happiness that Niall is there, sleeping and perfect, just like Harry had seen him last night. Harry stares at Niall for a bit, soaking up his beauty but than his phone is ringing snapping him out of his thoughts. He jumps and slowly pulls Niall off of him and the phone is still ringing shrilly,

“I’m coming!” He yells shrilly because really, uncool! He reaches for his phone and answers,

“Mr. Styles?” Comes a gruff voice and Harry raises an eyebrow,

“Yes?” He asks,

“This is Mr. Higgins from White Gondala Publishings and I’m sorry to inform you, you’re novel idea wasn’t accepted with the publishers.” Mr. Higgins says and Harry feels his throat close up,

“Uhm okay uh thank you.” He whispers and Mr. Higgins sighs,

“I’m sorry Mr. Styles if any consolation I thought your idea was perfect.” The man says and Harry laughs bitterly,

“Thanks, if only you were the publisher right?” Than Harry hangs up sadly. He stares down at his phone and closes his eyes, letting all the extreme sadness flood him. Maybe he should give up, this was clearly not working, his story was clearly not going anywhere.

Suddenly, an arm was sliding around his waist and Harry turned his head to see Niall there and giving him a small smile,

“Hi.” He whispered and Harry wanted to smile for Niall but he couln’t, not when he felt like shit!

“Hello.” He muttered and Niall raised an eyebrow,

“What is it?” He asked and Harry closes his eyes,

“Nothing.” He muttered and Niall hooked his chin on Harry’s shoulder,

“It’s something, I mean I’ve only known you for like a night but I can see you’re upset. Want to talk about it?” Niall asked and Harry sighed,

“I hate New York.” Harry stated and Niall stared at him for a minute than he blinked,

“Well I’m sorry, I guess the city isn’t for everybody. You sound British, why don’t you move back to wherever you came from?” Niall asked and Harry closed his eyes,

“Because I want to be a published author here in the states.” Harry whispered, he was so close to crying. There was bile rising in his throat and he let out an odd sob,

“I just… I can’t do this! I can’t handle being rejected so much.” Harry whispered and before he knew it he was turning around so his whole body was facing Niall. Niall immedietly wrapped an arm around Harry,

“I want to read it.” Niall whispered and Harry shook his head,

“Why? So you can shit on it? So you can say how bad it is?” Harry asked his tears wetting Niall’s bare chest.

“I bet it’s brilliant. I just want to see.” Niall whispered and Harry shook his head,

“I don’t want you to see. I’m just… bad!” Harry wailed and he felt like such a child but Niall ran a hand through his hair perfectly,

“C’mon Haz, get it together.” Niall whispered and Harry felt his heart stutter,

“Haz?” He asked and he felt Niall tighten his arms around him,

“Yeah, can I call you that?” He asked and Harry nodded against his chest.

“Before you read it… get breakfast with me first okay. I want to get to know you beyond a guy I had hot sex with.” Harry replied and Niall laughed, husky and pretty and it left Harry feeling like he had ran a triatholon.

“Of course.”

~~

“It was an unfortunate bird accident that we will never speak of again.” Niall laughed when Harry led them back into his apartment an hour later after their breakfast date.

“Oh god, that pigeon must’ve really hated you.” Harry replied and Niall laughed,

“The feeling was mutual.” Niall replied and Harry grinned. Niall looked at Harry evenly and Harry sighed,

“So the story.” He muttered and Niall nodded,

“I won’t judge it Harry, I just want to read it.” Niall replied and Harry nodded walking to his private little room where he wrote everything and kept all the copies of things he ever wrote. He slowly walked over to the drawer where the failed novel lay and he picked it up, staring at it he had the urge to throw it out the window and fling himself out the window also.

He walked back tot the living room where Niall was lounging and he handed it to him,

“Just… don’t read it here okay.” Harry stated because he couldn’t stand watching Niall’s face and Niall took it nodding,

“Harry don’t freak out, it’s just me.” Niall stated and all Harry could think was yeah, it's just you the guy who I have a hopeless crush on that's absoluetly brilliant but he didnt say that he just watched Niall. Niall leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he was walking out the door, leaving Harry to contemplate jumping off a bridge. 

~~ 

Three days later Harry is sitting down in his living room speaking to his best-friend from home, Louis. Louis wasn't even from Holmes Chapel, he just moved their from the posh Doncaster and they immediately hit it off. 

"I just... I don't want him to hate it Louis." Harry whined. He was explaining to Louis his problem with Niall, he had refused to go by the pub in fear of running into Niall and he didn't call him either but it seemed like Niall wasn't doing any of those things either. He had no idea how he felt about that. 

"Haz, just because some shit companies said your story isn't good that doesn't mean it isn't. JK Rowling got rejected 12 times and you've gotten rejected 6, you're about 6 rejections away from a best seller!" Louis cried and Harry rolled his eyes, leave it to Louis to make you smile while you felt like shit. 

"Thanks Lou, I'll keep that in mind." Harry stated and Louis laughed softly, 

"And if he doesn't like it he has no taste and you should dump him." Louis laughed and Harry blushed, 

"But we aren't dating." Harry replied and Louis chuckled, 

"Well than date him than break up with him, gosh Harry!" He cried and Harry blushed, than he heard some knocking at his front door. 

"Gotta go Louis, love ya tell the girls I love them too." And than Harry was hanging up and throwing his phone on the couch. Harry had lost his phone in the couch cushions so much you would think he'd learn from all this throwing but he didn't. Harry stood up and walked over to his door, pulling it open to reveal Niall. He had tear stained cheeks and before Harry could say anything Niall's lips were on his, kissing him hard, long and deep. Harry fisted Niall's shirt, bringing him inside as he closed the door. 

They pulled away from each other breathless, 

"I'm sorry... it's just... Haz this story is perfect." Niall whispered and Harry felt himself blush as Niall held up the novel to him. 

"You really like it?" Harry asked and Niall nodded, 

"Fuck New York Haz, fuck these dumb publishing companies this was amazing!" Niall cried and Harry grinned smiling at him, 

"And you aren't bullshitting me?" Harry asked and Niall laughed, 

"Haz I'm crying! I'm not that great of an actor!" Niall cried and Harry grinned, kissing him again. They just stood there kissing and enjoying each other's company, maybe everything would be okay. 

~~ 

6 rejections later Harry finally got a yes. 

It took 6 months for Harry's book to skyrocket to best selling list on the New York Times. Louis called him and screamed "I told ya so" about 20 times until Harry realized that yeah he made it. 

And when he went to give his acceptance speech for the medal he looked across the faces and found the one he was looking for. The blonde hair, the inviting blue eyes and the loving smile and Harry knew that he'd be okay no matter what because he had him.

 _Everytime that you think you've lost your shine_  
 _Just remember nothings brighter_  
 _You're the city lights_  
 _Everytime that you fade into the night_  
 _Just remember you're the fire_  
 _You're the city lights_  


End file.
